1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a polishing and fluid recycling system used for chemical mechanical polishing of substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits and other electronic devices, multiple layers of conducting, semiconducting, and dielectric materials are deposited on or removed from a surface of a substrate. As layers of materials are sequentially deposited and removed, the uppermost surface of the substrate may become non-planar across its surface and require planarization. Chemical mechanical planarization, or chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), is a common technique used to planarize substrates. CMP utilizes a chemical composition, typically a processing slurry, for selective removal of material from substrates. However, during CMP a significant volume of processing slurry is flushed out of the system prior to even reaching the substrate. As the cost of processing slurry is a high consumable for substrate processing, there is a need for an improved system to minimize the loss of processing slurry and/or maximize the reuse of processing slurry.